


Tease

by B0n_chann



Series: The mandalorian one-shots [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0n_chann/pseuds/B0n_chann
Summary: The Mandalorian is a tease and he doesn't know it, but he's an even better lover.Rated M for smut, dirty talking Mando, bondage, and slight dom.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Series: The mandalorian one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591873
Comments: 1
Kudos: 116





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post from tumblr  
> b0n-chann.tumblr.com

The Mandalorian is a tease, and you’re almost certain he doesn’t even realize it. His touch is like fire and his kisses send a shock through your system; and more often than not, he leaves you a puddle of nerves–he always stops you both before it can be taken too far. And you can’t take it anymore. There’s only so much restraint you can handle, and you’ve decided to take matters into your own hands. You walk towards the cockpit and stand behind the pilot seat. 

“I’m starting to think you don’t like me,” you say. You place your hands on his shoulders and slowly slink over him before wrapping your arms around him as you rest your chin on his shoulder. 

“What do you mean?” He asks, flipping a switch and allowing the ship to pilot itself. He turns the chair so he’s facing you. He places his hands on your hips and absentmindedly strokes his thumbs over your hip bones. It takes you all your strength not to groan at the sensation. What were you thinking about again? You feel pathetic; a simple touch from this man is enough to rattle your brain. 

“I mean,” you start, “I’m starting to think you’re not attracted to me. You always stop before we get too carried away. Or do you think I wouldn’t have ever noticed?” Just this morning he left you in your bed half dressed and hair mussed. You appreciated the volume your hair had after that heavy make out session, but really. “Don’t you want me?” You pout, sticking your bottom lip out slightly. You swear you hear him groan before he yanks you down into his lap, your legs straddling him. 

“Of course I want you, you’re absolutely ridiculous,” he says. And he did. Does. He wants you multiple times a day if he could. But he’s nervous. He’s not inexperienced; not at all, but he thinks that you deserve more than he can offer. His experience in love making is limited, he’s never taken his helmet or his clothes off for that matter, if he’s being completely honest. Every woman he’s been with was just for the sake of release, and while he’s not proud of it he knows it’s the truth. You’re different though. He wants to take his time with you, make love to you in ways that shows you how much you mean to him. You wouldn’t be some quick fuck. But he didn’t know how to even begin. 

“Then what am I doing wrong?” you ask, tilting your head to the side in question. 

“Nothing, Beautiful. You’re perfect,” he says, using that damned name he loved to use when you were both alone. “And I want you, I do,” he grinds his hips into yours and you can feel him harden underneath you. “But I just don’t know how.”

Your eyebrows shoot up at this. “You’re not a virgin, are you?” You assumed he wasn’t after learning about him and Xi’an but then again, the Twi’lek was bat shit crazy. 

He sighs. “No, I’m not,” he pauses. “But it’s never been like this before.” 

“Like what?” 

“Like this. Me and you. I don’t want it to be a quick fuck because I care about you and you deserve more than that. I want to show you how much you mean to me…but I…” he loses his words. “I’m not sure I know how. I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“Oh.” You immediately feel bad. Here you are, acting like a lusting whore while he wants to make love to you and restrains himself because he’s worried he’ll disappoint you. Well shit. “Din…well you could, we…uhm,” you’re at a loss for words and he smiles behind his helmet at how easily flustered you get, which gives him a dangerous idea. 

“Or is that what you want, hmm, Beautiful?” He grinds you down onto his pelvis as he thrusts up again. You whimper at the delicious friction he’s giving you. “Do you want me to fuck you right here, on this chair? I’ve thought about it you know,” he says as he takes a gloved hand and drags a finger down your throat. “I’ve thought about having you everywhere on this ship, really.” He says quietly. 

“Really?” you ask. You can barely concentrate. What day was it again? 

“Mmm,” he confirms. He plays with the sash holding your top together before pulling it loose. Your breathing hitches as he moves the fabric out of the way. Your skin looks so soft and so smooth and fuck does he want to taste all of you. He palms your breast with one hand and presses you closer to him with the other. You lean your head against his shoulder, his touch is too much. “I want you,” he says. “But not here. We’ll save that for another time. I want to show you how much I need you. But…but I need your help. I need you to tell me if I’m too rough.” 

Thoughts of having rough sex with this man races through your mind and you know he can tell what you’re thinking about when he laughs. “We have plenty of time for that, Beautiful, but please, I want to show you how much you mean to me.” 

You nod, still wondering where your voice went. Normally you never have a problem with your words but this man seems take them away. You get up from his lap and take his hand as he stands. He pulls you away from the cockpit and to your room, slowly teasing you with slight touches that keep your nerves on fire. He closes the door and comes back to you, holding up the sash that had been keeping your top together only a few minutes before. 

“I know this isn’t ideal, but I want to see you,” he says as he places the fabric around your eyes as a blindfold. “I want to be able to watch you come,” you hear the sound of armor begin falling to the ground. You feel his breath next to your ear and you know is helmet is off. “I want to be able to taste you,” he says, and you almost come undone right there. You let out another whimper as you hold onto his forearms, your knees weak at just his words. He moves you both backwards until you feel the edge of the bed at the back of your knees. He pushes you to lay down as he stands at the edge of the bed. “Gods, you are beautiful,” he says as he admires the view. Instinct tells him to shove his cock into you right there and give you both the release you want but he fights it, wanting to enjoy this. Your shirt is open for him and he can see that your chest is already heaving with anticipation. He’s never been able to appreciate your body like this and he doubts he’ll ever be able to forget it. You feel the bed dip as he straddles you, careful not to put too much weight onto you. His hands move up your abdomen and his lips follow. You let out a light laugh as the stubble on his chin tickles you.

“Ticklish?” He asks as he does it again. He feels the muscles in your abdomen flex. 

“Usually not this much,” you reply. And it’s true. Everything just seems so much more. 

“Must be the blindfold,” he says. “Without your vision, all of your other senses become,” he pauses to kiss your abdomen. “More,” another kiss, a little higher this time. “Alert.” And he takes a nipple into his mouth. You gasp and arch your back at the sensation. You’d be embarrassed at how reactive you are to his touch but it feels so good that you don’t care. He plays with the other with his hand and you can’t even imagine how much better things can get. 

The Mandalorian spends his time admiring your body with his own eyes. He always thought you beautiful, but never knew how much he would appreciate his vision without his helmet on. It makes him wonder what it would be like to look into your eyes; to really look into your eyes, and for a moment he almost wants to take the blindfold off of you. But this was more than enough for now. 

He secretly enjoys that he can still be in control like this, even without his armor on. But even more so, he relishes in the fact that you trust him enough to do this. To let him blindfold you and love you in the only way he can. He feels guilty, taking your vision away for this but he plans to make it up to you for it. 

He looks back to your face and notices you biting your lip. He doesn’t know why that turns him on the way it does and almost groans. He takes his thumb and gently pulls your bottom lip away from your teeth before sucking on it on his own. “What is it?”

“Your clothes are still on.”

“So are yours.” He lightly drags his nose from your collarbone up to your neck and places a kiss there. 

“But you can see and I want to touch you,” you tell him. 

“Not this time. I want this to be for you,” he says as he full removes your top. You attempt to move your hands to his own shirt but he’s quick to shut you down. He holds both of your arms next to your head. “No, Beautiful. What did I just tell you?” He places another kiss on your lips. 

“But Din…” 

“I’ll cuff you if I have to.” 

“You wouldn’t.” Before you know if you feel him place the metal cuffs around your wrists. “Din!” 

You feel him kiss the area where the metal meets your skin. “I’m sorry, I can take them off if you want. But I really just want this to be for you.” 

“…It’s okay,” you tell him, and you can feel him smirk against your skin. “I just want you to feel good, too.” 

“You always make me feel good.” 

“You know what I mean.” You feel him sit up for a moment and when he comes back to you, you realize he’s taken his shirt off. His warmth comes off of him in waves and it takes everything in you to not beg for his touch. 

“If I’m being completely honest, I’m probably enjoying this more than you are,” he says as he gives your breasts another squeeze. Another moan escapes your mouth and he loves the sound. “That’s it, Beautiful. Let me hear you.” 

“Oh, gods, Din,” you say as he continues to pepper kisses down your body. He stops at the waistband of your pants. You gasp as he nips at the elastic and it snaps back down against your skin. You lift your hips up slightly as you feel him tug them away. You’ve never felt so vulnerable before; handcuffed and blindfolded before the bounty hunter, but at the same time you’ve never felt safer. You know you can trust him. 

The Mandalorian admires your exposed legs as he runs his hands up and down the length of them before he takes your form in fully. The sight of you bound and blindfolded stirred something primal in him and he almost comes right then and there. He takes one of your legs and presses his lips to your ankle and works his way up, up, up, until he’s teasing your inner thighs and you’re shaking in anticipation. 

“Din, please…” you whimper. He’s built you up so much, you feel like you’ll explode immediately when he touches you. He spreads your legs slightly wider and traces a finger up and down your opening. You gasp as your hips raise off the bed before he holds you back down firmly. 

“I wonder…” he starts as he goes back to teasing you. “Have you…have you ever touched yourself?” 

Somewhere in the back of your mind you ironically realize that Din, a man of such few words when his armor is on, loves to talk dirty to you. You try to remember that for later use. 

“…Yes.” He presses a finger inside of you as you answer. You feel your muscles flutter around his finger and you know he feels it too. 

“Fuck you’re so tight,” he says. He slowly moves his finger in and out of you. “Here, in our bed?” he continues questioning you. 

“Yes. And the shower.” Another finger enters you and you almost come apart right there. 

“Gods you’re a fucking dirty girl, aren’t you?” His two fingers continue their lazy pace and you try to grind them into you further. “Not uh,” he says and he takes them out of you. You cry out in protest. “Are you going to be a good girl now?” he asks. “Your pleasure belongs to me, Beautiful.” All you can do is nod. He’s happy enough with that and starts to finger you again. “Now, what do you think about when you touch yourself?” 

You can barely register what he’s saying until he stops pumping his fingers in and out of you. “I…I think about you fucking me.” His rhythm continues once again. 

“How?” 

“Oh gods, I…you…you take me from the back, hard…fast.” His fingers move faster inside of you and once he places a third finger inside of you, you can’t take it for much longer. “Din…I’m going to…”

“Come.” He commands and that’s all it takes for you to fall off the ledge. You cry out as you clamp down around his fingers. You’re seeing stars already when you realize you haven’t even had his cock yet. He slips his fingers out of you and you can hear him licking his fingers clean. “Fuck you taste so good.” You’re still trying to come down from you high but he doesn’t let you get too far. He spreads your legs wider and places them over his shoulders. “Will you…let me watch you next time?” You’re so sensitive at this point that even his breath is enough to stimulate you.

“You want to watch me touch myself?”

“…Yes.” The idea of watching you pleasure yourself makes him even harder than he thought possible.

“I’ll let you do anything if it leads us back to this.” You say and he laughs. 

“Oh, we’ve barely gotten started,” he says before he licks your cunt completely. You try your best to keep your moans and screams to a minimum but he takes that almost as a challenge, running his tongue over your clit again and again as he thrusts his fingers back into you. He is relentless with his mouth, his tongue replaces his fingers and he pulls another orgasm from you. You pull against the handcuffs, and you can tell the metal is biting into your skin but you couldn’t care less. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of this,” he says as he licks you again. “So fucking good.” 

You can’t stand it much longer, you need his cock in you now, and you’re prepared to beg for it. “Din, please.”

“What is it, Beautiful?” 

“I need you inside of me.” He gets up and you hear him unzip his pants. 

“Oh is that right?” He asks as he leans back over you and you can feel him, hard, against your stomach. “You want me to fuck you? To pound into you with my cock until you scream my name?” 

You moan as he bites the area between your neck and shoulder. “Please,” you say shakily. He presses a bruising kiss against your lips. The Mandalorian lines himself up against your entrance and you writhe underneath him as he teases you with it. You feel the head of his cock brush against your clit before he slowly and barely lets it slip inside of you before coming out again. He does this a few more times and you can’t stand it.

“Din,” you sob. You feel a few tears escape your eyes in frustration. Your body has never felt so alive and so on fire and you needed him. He hears the frustration in your voice and gives in. He thrusts his entire length into you and you both cry out. 

“Gods, you’re so warm, so tight.” He says as he starts his pace. He never wants to stop. “How are you so tight?” He asks, his hips thrusting into you again and again. You realize that you’ve never even seen his dick but he’s huge. He stretches you out completely and every time he’s fully inside of you he hits a spot that makes you see stars. The Mandalorian picks up his rhythm and holds your legs against his waist. Seeing you writhing underneath him and hearing you moan his name only encourages him more. But it’s the sight of watching his dick sink into you again and again that’s almost enough to do him in. His thumb finds your clit and he coaxes another orgasm from you that you didn’t know you had left. 

He doesn’t slow down for you though, and you realize this is what he meant when he said he could get too rough. But it wasn’t too rough, it was him and it was perfect. 

“Ahh, shit I’m close,” he says above you and you wish so badly that you could see his face. You imagine that his brows are furrowed and his eyes are closed in concentration as he climaxes. 

“Come for me, Din,” you tell him and if it’s even possible, he thrusts even faster into you. Once again, he finds your clit and rubs you fervently and you give him what he wants. 

You both come and he’s deep inside of you; you feel his cock pulse as he fills you up. He collapses on top of you, kissing any part of your skin he can reach. “You’re perfect,” he says again and again. He crawls up your body removes the cuffs restraining you, throwing them to the side. He notices how raw your wrists look and takes them into his hands. “I’m sorry,” he says as he kisses the marks. 

“Can’t even feel them,” you say sleepily. Din turns off the lights and quickly returns to bed before undoing the blindfold. He lays down and you immediately go to him, your head on his shoulder and your arm and leg thrown haphazardly over his body. “I don’t know what you were worried about, by the way. That was amazing.” He smiles to himself at this and strokes your hair as you fall asleep. Only then does he allow himself to rest.


End file.
